Demands
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: “Ikkaku, go get me something to drink.” Yumichika demanded, brushing some of his black hair behind his ears and leaning back in his chair. Ikkaku a raised an eyebrow before answering. Yumichika Ikkaku friendship, rated T because of Ikkaku's mouth


Ayumu: Well, this is going to be very interesting now isn't it? This is my very first time with Bleach... -' Don't be gentle, I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Tell me about grammar, spelling, storyline or anything else I need to improve. But, I really do hope all of the readers like it! I'm trying to get into more fandom.

Warning (I normally don't do these but... I'm being lazy and I don't want to bring any of my characters in at the moment): Nothing much, Ikkaku cursing because he's.. Well, Ikkaku. It's only friendship between them, if you're a yaoi nazi then you can probably get something out of this, maybe. But, really I completely adore Yumichika and Ikkaku. Apart of my three top favorite characters off of Bleach, right up there with Gin.. Okay, I'm going to stop talking now... Right after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don NOT own Bleach. Mr. Tite Kubo does, damn bastard... Trust me. If I owned Bleach Gin and Aizen would be... coughs And Yumichika would be in it A LOT more and his hair would still be long. - Well, enough about my "What if I Owned Bleach" moments and on with the fanfic!! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Ikkaku, go get me something to drink." Yumichika demanded, brushing some of his black hair behind his ears and leaning back in his chair. Ikkaku gave him a raised an eyebrow before answering.

"And why the fuck should I do that?" The taller of the two asked a deadpanned look on his face. Yumichika rolled his eyes at the curse word, swearing was completely displeasing and not beautiful. Ikkaku never took into consideration that his best friend hated cursing with a passion, not as if Yumichika expected him to in the first place.

The black-haired man rolled his eyes at the Shinigami sitting across the table from him. Ikkaku really needed an answer for everything (well, everything except fighting). Yumichika would ask (more like order) Ikkaku to do something and it always resulted in the same routine. The bald man would always raise an eyebrow at him, and then ask him why with an uncomprehending look on his face.

"Ikkaku just _look _at me." Yumichika said after huffing at his best friend's manner. Really, this was getting tiresome. Why Ikkaku wouldn't just do what Yumichika said like a good sla- Uh, ahem. Like a good _friend_ was beyond him.

"I _am _looking at you and I don't get it." Ikkaku replied, Yumichika could tell he was joking. Having been friends for such a long time (many people have wondered how Ikkaku could put up with such a narcissist for such a lengthy period) it seemed inevitable that they wouldn't know every little quirk about each other.

"Ikkaku, do I _look _like the type of person who would get a drink for themselves. I don't think so." Yumichika said peering over the table, giving Ikkaku his signature; "Do what I want look".

"Yeah Yumi, normal people call that being fucking lazy." Ikkaku stated. Yumichika really didn't like the cheeky tone in his best friends voice, he decided to over look it at this point since he liked Ikkaku (and only a very small few other people).

Yumichika scoffed at Ikkaku's words, though he didn't take any offense to them, and wouldn't have even if Ikkaku _did _mean something by them. Yumichika knew what he deserved and if others didn't think so he really couldn't care less. Yumichika gave Ikkaku a dirty look before turning his head to stare out the open doors.

"Really, Ikkaku. Shut your mouth and go do something meaningful; go get me a drink." Yumichika had finality in his voice. Ikkaku rolled his leaning back on the palms of his hands, he gave his best friend a evaluating stare before standing and heading towards the kitchen.

A few moments later, Ikkaku returned with a glass in his hands filled with Grapefruit juice. Yumichika told him to get a drink, that didn't mean Yumichika had to like what Ikkaku had brought him.

* * *

Ayumu: Welllllllllll, that was fun. - Heh, please review!!! Actually... No please (unless you like politeness). Just. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! GOD I NEEEEEEEEEED REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! Don't let me die! I need reviews to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Okay, I'm done now. I hope you enjoyed, now please leave a review after you clicked the button. 


End file.
